


Senza pensieri

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Neglect, Video & Computer Games
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ti sto dicendo che non devi fare quello che ti piace. Sto dicendo soltanto che esistiamo anche noi, esisto anch’io. E che sarebbe carino se ogni tanto fossi tu a prendere l’iniziativa e decidessi che vuoi passare del tempo insieme. Potresti anche sacrificare un paio di ore del tuo tempo, il videogame non scappa”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Senza pensieri

**_ Senza Pensieri _ **

Sentì bussare alla porta.

Una volta. Due. Tre.

Alla fine, sbuffando, lasciò la presa sul joystick e si alzò per andare ad aprire.

Di fronte a sé trovò un Ohno dalla solita aria piatta, la quale si rilassò in un sorriso non appena lo vide.

“Non rispondi al telefono da un giorno intero” gli disse, prima ancora di salutarlo.

“Buongiorno anche a te” rispose l’altro, ironicamente. Si spostò da una parte, lasciandolo entrare in casa.

Ohno si guardò intorno, con aria corrucciata, mentre Nino si dirigeva verso il divano, tirando fuori il proprio cellulare da una pila di cuscini.

“Non l’ho sentito suonare” si giustificò con una scrollata di spalle, per poi tornare a sedersi, riprendendo il joystick in mano.

Ohno lo fissò, alzando le sopracciglia in segno di rassegnazione, poi si diresse verso la cucina e mise a bollire l’acqua per il tè.

“Oh sì, fai come se fossi a casa tua” sentì dire a Nino, la voce distratta, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato le regole del vivere civile.

“Pensavo che saremmo potuti andare a mangiare qualcosa, che ne dici? Non capita spesso che abbiamo del tempo libero, potremmo approfittarne” gli disse il più grande, voltandosi a guardarlo quando non ricevette risposta. Si schiarì la gola, e Nino alzò brevemente lo sguardo.

“Eh?” chiese, assente. Ohno fu indeciso se sospirare o ridacchiare, e alla fine scelse la seconda opzione.

“Un gioco nuovo?” domandò, andando a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano. Nino annuì entusiasta, cominciando a spiegargli in che cosa consistesse il gioco, a che punto fosse arrivato e dandogli i dettagli di ogni mossa che faceva, incurante del fatto che l’altro non stesse comprendendo una parola di quello che diceva.

Ohno lo lasciò finire un altro paio di livelli e attese che avesse posato nuovamente il joystick prima di riprendere a parlargli.

“Allora, dicevamo...” iniziò, ma l’altro non lo fece concludere.

“Già, cosa stavi blaterando prima? Perché sei venuto?” gli chiese, strizzando gli occhi per il fastidio dovuto al prolungato contatto con lo schermo del televisore.

“Dicevo che potevamo andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme, visto che non abbiamo quasi mai del tempo per noi... e che tu sei sparito per una giornata intera” gli fece presente, stavolta con una lieve accusa nel tono di voce.

Nino sbuffò. Non era la prima volta che Ohno, o chi per lui, gli si rivolgeva in questo modo per sottolineare il fatto che, non appena ne aveva il tempo, si piazzava davanti alla televisione con qualche nuovo videogame.

Gli dicevano che sarebbe dovuto uscire, che non poteva passare il tempo barricato in casa, che avrebbe dovuto essere meno asociale.

Gli dava maledettamente sui nervi, ma non aveva mai potuto negare che quanto gli facevano notare fosse vero.

“Scusami. Volevo solo provare questo gioco, dato che normalmente fra drama, programmi e registrazioni non ho mai un minuto libero per fare qualcosa che mi piace _davvero_ ” ribatté, fra l’ironico e l’irritato.

Ohno, di fronte a lui, sospirò.

“Non ti sto dicendo che non devi fare quello che ti piace. Sto dicendo soltanto che esistiamo anche noi, esisto _anch’io_. E che sarebbe carino se ogni tanto fossi tu a prendere l’iniziativa e decidessi che vuoi passare del tempo insieme. Potresti anche sacrificare un paio di ore del tuo tempo, il videogame non scappa” gli fece notare, con il solito tono tranquillo. Nino sapeva che non era realmente arrabbiato, solo... esasperato, forse? Si rendeva conto di non essere mai stato equilibrato nel suo stile di vita, né nel decidere come passare il suo tempo, ma la cosa non gli era mai parsa troppo problematica.

Si divertiva, e questo era quanto. Non gli sembrava di fare nulla di sbagliato, in fin dei conti.

“Sai che mi piace passare il tempo con voi. Ma del resto, ci vediamo sempre a lavoro, quindi se ogni tanto mi va di staccare e di rimanere a casa, non vedo che cosa ci sia di male” dichiarò, alzando le sopracciglia nel tentativo di assumere un’espressione innocente.

Ohno socchiuse gli occhi e lo fissò, come cercando di capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa. Cosa in cui non era mai stato troppo bravo.

“C’è di male che non è ogni tanto. Tu stai _sempre_ barricato in casa e tagli i contatti con il mondo” si guardò intorno, ammiccando con la testa “Da quanto tempo è che non metti un po’ in ordine? O che non mangi? O che non dormi?” snocciolò un elenco di cose che, lo sapeva, Nino non faceva mai con regolarità.

Il più piccolo sbuffò, poggiando pesantemente la schiena contro il divano e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Non lo so. Ma il punto è che questo è il mio stile di vita, che a te piaccia o meno” riaprì gli occhi, sogghignando brevemente “Nessuna regola, nessuna responsabilità. Non hai idea di quanto sia maledettamente _rilassante_ vivere in questo modo” concluse.

Contro ogni aspettativa, Ohno scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei ridicolo, lo sai?” gli chiese retoricamente, con tono stranamente dolce. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e posandogli la testa sulla spalla. “Non m’interessa se ti vuoi chiudere in casa per il resto dei tuoi giorni, se vuoi continuare a giocare con i tuoi maledetti videogames. Solo che, sai, esistono delle persone là fuori che si preoccupano per te” disse poi, con un sorriso stiracchiato.

Nino sospirò, accarezzandogli la testa assorto.

Sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Nessuna regola, nessuna responsabilità.

Poteva essere divertente, certo, ma non era del tutto vero.

In fondo, era anche sua responsabilità mantenere i rapporti con gli altri, no? Era sua responsabilità chiamarli di tanto in tanto, uscire con loro, senza limitarsi a vederli quando era il lavoro ad imporglielo.

Storse il naso.

La responsabilità si faceva più pressante quando si trattava di Ohno, ovviamente. Ma lui si era abituato a quella loro routine, abituato ad essere viziato dal più grande, abituato al fatto che fosse lui a cercarlo, e mai viceversa.

Si scostò leggermente, tornando a sedersi eretto e cercando di darsi un contegno.

“Ok, hai ragione. In fondo, anche a me va di passare del tempo insieme” dichiarò, sorridendo nel momento in cui vide il volto dell’altro illuminarsi.

“Davvero?” il suo tono era sorpreso, probabilmente perché era poco uso ad avere la meglio nelle loro discussioni. Il sorriso di Nino si accentuò.

“Certo” annuì vigorosamente, poi ghignò “Puoi rimanere a guardarmi giocare” Ohno lo fissò, con uno sguardo più perplesso che irritato.

Non seppe dire quanto fosse passato, ma alla fine lo vide scrollare le spalle e appoggiarsi al divano, incrociando le braccia e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso lo schermo del televisore.

In fondo erano insieme, pensò Nino.

Senza nessuna regola e nessuna responsabilità.


End file.
